The Shadow Order
by Anaklusmos101
Summary: James Potter and Lilly survive Voldemorts attack on Godrics hollow But everyone believes James to be dead Cannon Parings
1. Chapter 1

Pain…..sorrow…sadness, those were the thoughts that ran through

James Potter as he lifted his head, his eyes still filled with black dots, his head still swarming.

What happened, his last memory was Voldemort pointing his wand at him and shouting the dreaded killing curse and him diving away then blackness,

God Lilly, Harry were they all right,he tried to get up but his leg was broken, desperately he called out, " **LILY,HARRY,LILLY**."

But no answer, James was beginning to panic when he heard someone charge into the ruined living room where he was, "James is that you," as a familiar face appeared. Remus.

His eyes were big as he helped James to his feet before crushing him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead," he said sobbing into James's shirt.

James patted his friend on the back before pulling away, " Remus, what happened, where's Lilly. And Harry. And what happened to Voldemort?"

Remus took a breath and said, "Lily and Harry are alive, something happened though and Voldemort was killed, Hagrid arrived shortly after to check what happened, but," Remus paused and stared his friend in the eye, " you are declared dead." Here he trailed off as anger took him of that filthy little traitor.

"What ?" asked James, his hazel eyes filled with worry as he realized it was either something difficult to say, or it was really bad news.

"The ministry has caught Sirius and they sent him to Azkaban," said Remus a little unsure how James was going to take the betrayal of his best friend.

" **WHAT**!" yelled James absolutely besides himself with fury, grabbing Remus by the shoulders he shook him hard," What...Exactly…...is…...he….doing…...there?" Growling out every word to the now terrified werewolf.

Remus managed to shake of James before protesting, "he was your secret keeper, only he could have told You Know Who where you were hiding with Lily and Harry,"

James stepped back as he realised what Remus and probably everyone else in the wizarding world thought when a thought occurred to him but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he sat down on the half blasted couch,

"Remus, Sirius was never our secret keeper, we secretly changed it to Peter at the last second because Sirius thought he would be too obvious the secret keeper which means," here James's eyes widened and Remus staggered back as he realised who had betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort.

Remus whispered one word, one name whose one action had ripped apart two families in one go, the Marauders who were family in everything but blood and the potters, whose one action had sent an innocent man to Azkaban, one of the same men that took him in, Peter Pettigrew.

 **Hi my first Harry Potter fanfic and hopefully the first of many**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Potter was still in shock.

Despite the attack being a good three weeks ago wherever she looked she still saw James, climbing a tree as a look out for the Marauders, stealing Sirius's bike and putting a jinx on it was just to name a couple of things, it was just too painful but she had to keep moving, it was what James would have wanted, she had opened a small goodies shop in Diagon Alley in an attempt to move on with her life and to take care of Harry, that one thought was the one that kept her going, Harry needed her, with James gone,Sirius in Prison,Peter dead and no one trusting Remus, that pretty much ran out her options of a suitable guardian for Harry, also if she was not there, Harry would be forced to live with Lily's sister, Petunia and her walrus of a husband, Vernon as well as if she remembered correctly their young son Dudley who was also spoilt rotten and no ways Lilly was allowing them to raise besides Lily and her sister absolutely despised one another because of one thing.

Magic

That one thing had torn her sister and her apart but now was not the time to dwell on the past as she heard Harry crying.

She entered her bedroom in the small flat she had bought, just around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron.

" da-da wer da-da?" Harry asked his green eyes dull and sleepy.

Lily tried her best not to cry, instead she picked up Harry and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Da-da is sleeping Harry, only sleeping," she said softly.

Harry gazed at her with wide,innocent eyes, " wen da-da wak up?"

Lily only drew Harry closer to her chest, " he is not waking up," she murmured, finally allowing the wet tears to fall down her cheeks.

A soft knock on the door however drew her attention, setting Harry down gently and grabbing her wand she set out cautiously to the door.

Upon opening it however she found three of the least likely people, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid.

" Hello Lily," said Professor Mcgonagall, her voice a little shaky.

"Professor Mcgonagall," greeted Lily as she turned to the other two , " Proffesor Dumbledore, Hagrid."

"Please call us by our first names Lily," said Minerva with a sad,small smile as she and the other two took a seat, giving a smile to baby Harry.

"Now," said Dumbledore, " we need to talk."

Lily looked at him curiously, " about what?"

Hagrid sighed as he placed Harry on his lap, " we need to talk about a possible male figure in this house to look after Harry here."

Lily glared at them, "There is only two other people I would trust with this and everybody is saying no to both because I will tell you right now that Sirius Black is innocent and I don't fucking care if A **WEREWOLF** **RAISES HARRY DAMMIT**!"

Dumbledore stood up and simply stated, " then I guess our business here is finished, come on."

Then they were gone.

 **Hi my second chapter**

 **Ps Voldemort was still defeated the same way in case anyone is wondering which means that Harry still has the Horcrux inside him**.


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around trying to see where he was when it all came crashing down on him over what happened, everyone believing he was dead, Sirius in prison and an animagus bastard rat out there somewhere.  
"Morning James," said Remus as he held out some bread with a little bit of honey on it.  
Normally James was not the biggest fan of honey but it was that or nothing so he gulped it down and drank some water from a small flask they had bought along with them.  
" what is the plan then?" Asked Remus as he finished his breakfast.  
James's reply was the same one Remus had expected and one he also would want , " get Sirius out of Azkaban."  
Remus nodded slowly but he had one nagging thought at the back of his head, " how are we supposed to pull that off, Azkaban is meant to be inescapable?"  
James shrugged and he said, " I don't know, I mean we can't even go under my invisibility cloak because those damned dementors will be able sense our dam emotions and …"  
"And they won't be able to sense animal emotions," cut in Remus as he waited for his friend to see his idea.  
James seemed to think, " so I change into prongs and you put the invisibility cloak on me, but what about you?"  
Remus smiled, " I will be living up to my nature as a werewolf and a marauder ."  
James choked on some water, "are you insane!" He growled.  
Remus sighed, " it is our best chance."  
"And where exactly are you going to be running rampant?" was the reply, Remus got.  
He sighed but he replied, " probably in the lower case cells."  
James nodded, knowing it was pointless trying to convince his friend otherwise when a thought struck him, " why didn't Lilly tell everyone that Sirius was innocent?" He questioned.  
Remus frowned, " I in all honesty don't know, I wonder why," he mused to himself quietly.  
"It does not matter right now," said James gently but inside he too was confused before starting Remus right in the eye and said furiously, " but what does matter now is getting padfoot out of Azkaban."  
Remus nodded and he spoke, " we should go on the 25th it is the next full moon."  
James nodded before changing the subject, " how is Harry?"  
Remus looked at him, a little concerned, " James, out of the two of us you were the last one to have seen him so how the hell am I supposed to know that."  
James shrugged, "I hate it when you are right."  
Remus chuckled lightly before thinking, " James, how exactly are we going to get on to Azkaban?"  
James thought, " I honestly don't know, maybe we can apperate ," the hope in his voice was low.  
Remus thought, "unless," before leaping onto his feet, " I got it ,polyjuice potion."  
James began to grin, "I have got my invisibility cloak and we can get hairs from two high ranked ministry people." Remus nodded before James asked, " how exactly are we supposed to get Polyjuice Potion?"  
Remus s grinned, " I am sure that our dear old friend Severus has some."  
James burst out laughing, " Remus what a brilliant idea," he chortled between laughs, " imagine Severus's face when he discovers that it was his potion that helped Sirius escape."  
Remus smiled, "okay" before he said, " if you are finished get that cloak and let us go to hogwarts,"  
James nodded and he pulled out his cloak much to Remus's surprise, "it was in my pocket just incase I needed a quick escape along with Lily and Harry,"  
Remus nodded before he vanished, James following shortly after.

Hi third chapter, I have a new story up called Harry Potter: Slytherin's lion Please check it out and remember to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was fuming, ever since the dreadful Halloween night, Dumbledore seemed to think that he had complete control over Harry's and her lives, Remus had come almost at once as they mourned James's death, Remus though had also mourned Peter's death along with everyone else despite Lily telling everyone that it was Peter not Sirius who was their secret keeper, but no one believed her.

Remus was enquiring to why she did not live at potter manor as she was a Potter by marriage and lived in a small apartment working hard when she had the entire Potter fortune at her fingertips but she was not using a single knut of it.

Her response to Remus's question was she wanted a quiet life raising Harry without any people disturbing her or harry because at the current time she could not even walk down Diagon Alley without being swarmed by at least 100 extremely fickle wizards who even though Voldemort was dead they could not say his name, please it is not like saying his name will raise him from the dead or something like that.

Harry began to cry as she rushed over to him, picking Harry up she began to gently rock them.

" What is wrong Harry?" She whispered.

" Wan da, wan pa'foo, wan Mooey," the baby screamed as he wriggled in his mother's arms.

Lily sighed and wandered where is Remus when you need him she silently thought as she felt a tear fall down her cheek, there had not been a proper funeral as Voldemort absolutely destroyed her husband (along with the living room,Remus had added desperately trying for James's sake to keep the mood light.)

Instead there was a memorial to bloody celebrate Voldemorts and his death munchers fall, not for James, not for his scarface.

Sometimes she wandered that if it was not for Harry she would have most likely done away with her life.

Voldemort had taken everything from her, Peter, James, her parents, her parents in law, Severus, the list goes on.

It probably did not help the fact that Remus seemed to have faded from the face of the earth.

Smiling gently at Harry, she asked, " how bout some food hey Harry."

No answer as Harry had fallen fast asleep in her arms, settling down in the crib, she decided she would grab a biscuit and get some much needed sleep.

James and Remus

In a dark, silent forest, facing the sea and the dark, foul tower on a stormy island with Dementors hovering above the island, with their dark,foul stench.

Remus gulped," how are we supposed to get through that," he said pointing at the island.

James frowned before saying weekly, " um, diversions."

Remus looked at him and said, "you are the division than."

James frowned , " why me?"

Remus sighed, " because Sirius thinks you are dead, I have better senses and you can change into Prongs."

James stared at him looking very confused, " what does, never mind I was thinking of something else."

Remus looked at him and asked in a tense voice, " you ready?"

James simply said aloud, " for Padfoot and one question what the hell happened to our goddam plan"

Remus smiled at him, " James we are Marauders, since when do we plan?"

James chuckled, "good point."

Remus then smiled at him before saying with a small grimace, " I never thought I will be glad for it," he said pointing to the east.

James looked confused," for what oh."

Rising above the trees with the two of them caught by it, the brightest full moon that the two men had seen ever.

 **So sorry for the short chapter, next chapter (which I will hopefully update soon) Sirius gets rescued by James and Remus.**

 **The beginning of the chapter was just to answer a couple of reviews I got.**

 **Pls read and review thx**

 **and if anyone has any ideas to make the chapters longer please tell me.**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


	5. Chapter 5 Sirius

A cry of pain from right next to James tore his gaze away from the moon, which still rose, shining ominously above them, to Remus who was on the floor writhing in pain, as if he was under the dreaded cruciatus curse, but James knew this was worse,far worse than the mentioned unforgivable.

Thinking quickly, he changed into prongs and comforted Remus in order to try and make the transformation less worse than what it was, even if it was not by much, every little bit helped.

A low growl drew James out of his thoughts and he saw a wolf were Remus used to be.

" must hunt, must kill," the werewolf growled.

" NO, no hunt, no kill," Prongs said right back in the animal language that the Marauders used to communicate with each other while they were in animal forms. " Padfoot in danger, must rescue Padfoot."

The werewolf growled,his teeth flashing in the moonlight as he recieved this particular news.

" Where Padfoot?" He snarled in a tell me or I will rip you apart tone.

" Padfoot on Island, Island Human prison, has Dementors."

Mooney snarled when he heard the news, even he knew what the infamous Dementors were and what they could do to people.

" DESTROY, HAVE BLOOD, MUST TASTE BLOOD!" Mooney roared as he trembled in rage.

Prongs sighed, well at least as much as a stag could sigh, " you cause chaos,distract guards, I get Padfoot,"

Mooney in turn put his head to the sky and howled so loudly that it echoed across the ocean and everyone in azkaban must have heard it.

Than with lightning fast speed and amazing agility, he turned and ran, howling as he ran, probably trying to do either

1: Draw out the guards so Prongs could sneak in or

2: Trying to find a way in and generally making a big noise about it, who knew.

All James knew was that he needed to get on that island now when he heard a splash of oars in the water and in the moonlight he could just make out people getting into boats and rowing furiously to shore oh and a lot of shouting although,'James thought, 'why you make a lot of noise when you trying to find a living thing I have no idea, whatsoever.'

James was too caught up in watching the guards trying to find the werewolf that he almost did not notice the fact that there was well no one at the prison.

This keep of security failure only happened ,as the muggles say, once in a blue moon and it had to be just a coincidence that it was the second full moon in the last month*.

Taking a deep breath he plunged into the dark, ice-cold waters of the Northern sea.

James burst out of the water a few metres from where he had dived in and looked around, thinking carefully he dug out his invisibility cloak which he had folded into his cloak* and put it on rendering him invisible than he struck out for Azkaban.

James never had loved swimming, he had always preferred Quidditch over swimming, but he especially did not like swimming towards Azkaban in the dead of night regardless if it was late spring at the time the water was still freezing.

After what felt like hours (it probably was) James finally pulled alongside Azkaban's rocky shore where ,fortunately, it it did not go straight up into a cliff, but instead onto a rocky but flatish surface with, most likely a lot of luck, straight into a back gate with no one and nothing in sight.

James crept forward and slipt into the prison.

4 floors ,who knows how many prison cells and half a dozen Dementors later James suddenly heard footsteps and loud voices heading in his direction.

" This ruddy place, I only get leave in another three weeks, three weeks I tell you with Dementors and murderers," said guard number one in a deep voice.

" You right and now we have to feed the traitor Sirius Black, why do we have to feed him, let him starve I say," said the second guard gruffly, " come on let's just get it over and done with."

The two of them marched away still complaining about their job around 'unhuman prisoners', and dementors and the bad food etc.

James sat there, still reeling in absolute shock before he ran after the guards who were still in eyesight amongst the gloomy light.

Not many of their complaints interested James but one did.

" and ruddy beasts running around on shore and disrupting our times and leaving the prisoners in the hands of Dementors," said guard one.

" Too right, what do you reckon it was, no one saw it or hit it even though Tom swore that it was a werewolf, might have been as it is a full moon tonight," said guard two and nothing more was said that grabbed James's interest.

Finally after around another ten minutes of walking they finally slowed down.

" Here Black some undeserving food for you," said guard number two.

The figure in the cell did not move an inch.

Guard number 1 banged on the cell, "oy Black, here is some food for you, you dirty little mongrel."

The figure in the cage turned and James's heart nearly stopped beating.

Sirius's face was hollow and pale, his eyes were blank and unseeing but when he spoke James nearly cried out in relief.

" well I might be a mongrel, at least mongrels have a sense of dignity and I do not think that you do whatever you are, a worm maybe I don't know," said Sirius with a well serious face, of course if Sirius ever lived up to his name so to speak than something was definitely wrong.

The guards face darkened, "you will pay for that Black," he growled.

Sirius looked very confused, " pay for what exactly and besides what else do I have to lose."

James then spoke up, " This."

The guards spun around , a surprised look on their faces as James's fist smashed into their heads, knocking them out.

James removed his invisibility cloak and grinned at Sirius, " hello Padfoot, fancy meeting you here."

Sirius's mouth dropped open, " J James, bu but you are dead."

James simply shook his head, " no, everyone presumed I was dead until Remus found me and well he brought me up to date and he is somewhere in the forest as it is a full moon."

Sirius still had questions but the first one he asked was, " how did you get in here, the dementors would see through the invisibility cloak?"

James grinned and then frowned, " I do not think that they are looking for people coming in but more people going out," he trailed off and their eyes widened.

James quickly found the key to Sirius's cell and freed Sirius, but as Sirius walked out the cell, despite James telling him to go faster, an alarm went off, a loud shrilling noise that made the two men cover their ears in an attempt to shut the noise out, but in vain.

Once the alarm had quieted down James looked at Sirius and simply said, " now we run."

The two men burst out running along the corridor, ignoring the yells and jeers f all the other prisoners.

Sirius gasped out, " our animagus forms will help us go faster as well as disguise us a little."

James nodded and instead of there being two men running, there was now a stag and a dog.

James suddenly halted at a cross section and stopped Sirius just before a spell hit him, a stunning spell by the looks of it.

James suddenly turned into his human form and whispered in Sirius's ear,

" The guards cannot see through an invisibility cloak, I can cast Protego in front of you but they will only see a dog, got it."

Sirius nodded his head.

James put on his invisibility cloak, took a deep breath and muttered, " Pretago," and he could instantly feel the magic, "go," he told Sirius and Sirius bolted James struggling to keep up, somehow was able to deflect the spells before they hit Sirius causing loud shouts about calling the dementors.

One of the guards yelled at them, " STOP, we know there is someone under an invisibility cloak there so come out from under it."

In response James shot a Patronus at the group momentarily stopping them but the millisecond was all the two Marauders needed to vanish just as the Dementors arrived.

Sirius spotted a side gate out of the corner of his eye and without a word he suddenly changed direction and flew towards it, momentarily confusing James,

" what, where are you go, oh goodwork Pads, just please slow down," he yelled after Sirius.

Sirius waited for him outside and with a jolt James realised it was the exact same gate he had used to sneak into Azkaban.

" So where to know Prongs?" Asked Sirius who had changed back to human form.

James grinned inwardly, " careful Sirius,unfortunately the water is cold at this time," he addressed his friend and ignoring Sirius's sputtering, James jumped into the water.

Sirius stared at his friend before muttering to himself, " I am so going to regret doing this," and then he too jumped and started to swim after James with a sense of relief in his heart, he was free, James ,Remus and Lily all knew the truth and were ready to accept him.

All of a sudden a new thought entered his head,

If Lily knew he was innocent than why was he in Azkaban for so long and needed his friends to break him out of there?

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review.**

 **If you have any questions or requests just put them in a review or PM me.**

 ***1 I am just making it up that it is the second full moon in the month.**

 ***2 James got the invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore before he went into hiding.**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


	6. The news gets out and Marouders reunited

Lily was starting to get over her grief of losing James,starting to take care of Harry more properly and appeared more fine than she had in who knows how long … or at least she was on the outside.

On the inside however, she was still fuming at Dumbledore.

How dare that man come and barge into her house like he owned it and demanded that she give Harry a male figure to look up to.

What made it worse however that he kept on trying even after all these months,but she refused.

The problem was that he did not seem to think that anyone could say no to him.

Coming to the breakfast table, she made sure that Harry had had his breakfast before sitting him down in his crib ,and left him playing with a toy snitch that Sirius had gotten him, and getting herself a bowl of cereal.

She had just settled down properly when the morning edition of the Daily Prophet arrived.

Picking it up with one hand as she began to eat, she suddenly choked as the morning's headline screamed at her, **Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban!**

 **LATE LAST NIGHT, INFAMOUS DEATH EATER SIRIUS BLACK SOMEHOW MANAGED TO BYPASS AZKABAN'S DEFENCES.**

 **AURORS ON DUTY LAST NIGHT REPORTED HEARING AN EERILY HOWLING NOISE THAT DREW THEIR ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE PRISON ITSELF.**

 **HEAD OF SECURITY SAYS THAT 'THE HOWLING NOISE, DUE TO IT BEING A FULL MOON THAT NIGHT, IS POSSIBLY A WEREWOLF.**

 **THE WEREWOLF PROBABLY MADE A RACKET TO DISTRACT THE GUARDS WHILE SOMEONE ELSE SNUCK IN AND FREED SIRIUS BLACK.**

 **BUT THERE ARE SOME QUESTIONS THAT MUST BE ANSWERED, WHY DID THIS PERSON ONLY FREE SIRIUS BLACK, WHY NOT BELLATRIX LESTRANGE OR HER HUSBAND AND BROTHER? WHO DID FREE BLACK? ARE THERE STILL SOME DEATH EATERS WHO GOT OUT SCOTT-FREE?'**

 **MINISTER OF MAGIC, CORNELIUS FUDGE COMMENTED, ' SIRIUS BLACK IS A HIGHLY DANGEROUS INDIVIDUAL WITH AT LEAST ONE PERSON WITH HIM.**

 **THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS.**

 **IF SEEN DO NOT APPROACH THEM BUT CALL THE AURORS.'**

 **MINISTER FUDGE ALSO, DESPITE COMPLAINTS, NOTIFIED THE MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER OF THIS ESCAPE, ' BLACK WON'T CARE IF IT IS A MUGGLE, WITCH OR WIZARD WHO HE COMES ACROSS AS HE PROVED 4 MONTHS AGO, THE MUGGLES HAVE AS OF EVERY RIGHT AS WE DO TO THE DANGER THAT BLACK AND HIS UNKNOWN FRIEND PROVIDES.**

 **TO PROVIDE SAFETY FOR THE STUDENTS AT HOGWARTS, THE MINISTRY HAS 100 DEMENTORS GUARDING THE SCHOOL.'**

 **IS THIS THE BEST CHOICE THE MINISTRY COULD MAKE HAVING THOSE SOUL SUCKING MONSTERS NEAR OUR CHILDREN.**

 **THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE COMPLAINED ABOUT THIS!**

 **GEORGE WALKINS**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

Lilly stared in shock, ' _what, how, who_?.'

She was in shock so badly she barely heard Harry crying.

Picking him up, she began to rock him slightly and she looked around the room, small but comfortable.

The greyish walls,the wooden table which had a bouquet of flowers in a vase partly filled with fresh water, a chandelier lay above the table with fake candles on it.

A doorway on the left led to a passage which had a main bedroom, two guest rooms ( one which will become Harry's when he was older,) and a bathroom, the main bedroom also had a private bathroom.

It was a world apart from Potter Manor, but she was determined to leave any Potter houses,heirlooms and money for Harry when he came of age.

The only time she will ever dig into the main Potter vault was if she was desperate or if Harry was curious about the Potter's past.

She in all honesty did not mind handling the shop which sold just about anything from toy wands ( she had a deal with Zonkos) to fancy dresses.

The only person who seemed to understand her was Remus, but the last time she had seen him was at James's memorial, the body having been lost in Voldemort's attack.

She did suspect that he had something to do with Sirius's escape from Azkaban, the Daily Prophet had mentioned the possibility of a werewolf and she had told him about Sirius's innocence hell she even thought it was Peter who had blown up the street before escaping in his animagus form leaving Sirius framed.

Fortunately Remus semi-believed her which was a good deal more than what everyone else did, they all thought Sirius had drugged Lily and James with some kind of loyalty spell or potion.

They were idiots.

The door to their apartment was suddenly knocked on with a sharp rat a tat tat.

"Come in," called Lily and Augusta Longbottom walked in holding Neville, Lily's godson.

She had been best friends with his mother, Augusta's daughter in law, before around a month after the attack on the Potters, several death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange had broken through the wards surrounding their house and tortured Alice and her husband Frank into insanity demanding answers to were the dark lord had vanished to,they didn't believe that a one-year old baby could defeat him.

Fortunately Neville had been with his grandmother and wasn't there when the attack happened.

"Neville wanted to be with Harry," Augusta answered Lily's silent question as to why they were there.

Lily smiled as Harry's crying had stopped immediately after spotting Neville and was gurgling happily in baby language.

"Hawwy," said Neville and he began squirming in his grandmother's arms in an attempt to get closer to Harry.

Augusta smiled slightly at her grandson's enthusiasm and she put him down in Harry's crib were the two immediately began to play with the stuffed animals in his crib.

"Have you heard the news?" asked Augusta as she sipped some tea which Lily had conjured up.

"About Sirius escaping?' asked Lily as she sat down in front of Augusta, her breakfast long forgotten as she offered some biscuits to Augusta.

"Yes," Augusta sighed. "It must have been a shock for you, the person who betrayed you to You Know Who and than killing Peter and all those muggles escaping Azkaban with outside help."

Lily sighed in frustration, "for the last time, it was Pettigrew who was our secret keeper not Sirius."

Augusta stared at her with sorrow in her eyes, " okay, look at it this way, if Peter was your secret keeper and Sirius went after Peter, no one can deny he did not have murderous thoughts on his mind so when he saw Peter he asked why Peter had done it but then Peter began to accuse Sirius of doing it because if there was a change of secret keepers, than only you,James,Sirius and Peter would have known about it, this probably caused Sirius to attack Peter with a blasting curse, but because he was so angry yet sick with grief his spell was more powerful than he anticipated, blowing up the probably began to laugh as the 24 hours caught up with him and was trying to deny it."

Lily stared at the woman in shock, Sirius had been mad and 'sick with grief' over James, he clearly had not been thinking straight, the Ministry could still lock him up with a lifetime sentence for murder and for breaking the State of Security.

Augusta noticed the look on her face and changed the subject, "Did you hear that Dolores Umbridge has been made junior secretary to Minister Fudge?"

The two ladies talked while the boys continued to play with each other in the crib.

A few hours earlier

"Here you are Padfoot," sad James tossing Sirius a towel.

They had just arrived at a cave around a two minute walk from the cliff which overlooked Azkaban.

The cave was not anything special, just a hole in the side of the one mountain with lumps of rock jutting out in odd places.

"Thanks James," Sirius shivered. "Was anyone else with you?"

"No, just Remus," James answered giving Sirius a biscuit before drinking some water from a flask.

"Here," said James throwing Sirius a yellow and red striped, worn out blanket.

Sirius nodded his thanks as he dropped the towel and wrapped the blanket around him and he was fast asleep, the best sleep he had in around 4 months.

The next day James was woken by a loud joyful whisper, "SIRIUS."

Sirius jumped awake and found himself being hugged to death by Remus.

Sirius gave a small chuckle, " easy there Mooney, I am alright and in one piece."

Remus studied him intently before sighing and turning to James, " Is he serious?"

Sirius grinned at him, " of course I am Sirius, who else would I be?"

Remus groaned as James gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I can look at it this way, he has still retained his non-existing sense of humor," sighed Remus as he looked intentaly at James.

"Yeah," sad Sirius who was already starting to feel rather pacy when he caught the insult. " Wait a minute what."

James and Remus both snorted.

Sirius suddenly frowned, " wait a minute, if Lily knew I was innocent, then why did I still end up in Azkaban?"

Remus sighed, all sense of humor gone from his suddenly weary face, " she did tell people, but everyone believed that you used some kind of loyalty potion or something on her so naturally no one believed her."

Sirius looked slightly mortified, " well I know the ministry is a bunch of corrupt,twits, I did not realise they were that stupid."

James sighed in relief, " well at the very least we can crash with Lily and Harry, even if we might be a bit cramped for room."

Sirius blinked in confusion, "why would we be a bit cramped for room, doesn't Lily live in Potter Manor?"

Remus sighed, " To answer your question first," here he turned to Sirius, " Lily decided to leave all Potter homes,heirlooms and money for some bizarre reason of her 'not being a potter by blood' and the only time that she will touch the stuff is if she and Harry are in dire need of money or if Harry wants to see some of the heirlooms and properties, and James there is a reason why we can't 'crash at Lily's, a couple days after the attack by Voldemort, I saw Dumbledore doing something next to Lily's house, " here he looked in some pain, James actually suspected Remus knew what Dumbledore had been doing but had been forced into an unbreakable vow.

Looking around he realised that Sirius had come to the same conclusion, how the man was still able to act like he was after spending four months in a high-security cell, even if it had seemed to be a little deserted of security.

"Were you put under an unbreakable vow?" asked Sirius.

Remus nodded.

"Was it forced onto you?" asked a suddenly concerned James.

Again Remus nodded.

"Okay," breathed Sirius not liking this one bit, " we are going to take guesses at what Dumbledore was doing and if we get it right, er, just stare outside or somethings, okay."

Remus nodded, brown eyes scared but determined.

James stared and said, "wards."

Remus stared at the entrance of a cave.

James looked surprised.

"Does Lily know about Dumbledore putting wards up?" asked Sirius.

James elbowed him in his hollow stomach and then replied to his indignant "hey," with a," we need to ask a yes/no sort of question as in… oh never mind, if Remus looked outside it would have been a 'no Lily does not know,' my bad."

True to James's word, Remus was staring out the cave again.

Sirius looked thoughtful before saying, " it is access wards, isn' it, the one that works like a muggle security camera, it shows you who enters and who doesn't."

Remus stared outside, with a tear threatening to fall.

James held his head in his hands with a groan, "Lily was constantly saying Sirius was innocent, watch would be tripled on her to make sure she isn't hiding Sirius anywhere."

Sirius suddenly looked up, "what about Frank and Alice, they would listen to us won't they?"

James let his head drop from his hands with tears suddenly forming in his eyes at the mention of his friends and Remus began to speak in a mournful voice.

"Around a month after Voldemort vanished, a bunch of death eaters broke into their home demanding to know where their precious lord had vanished to, they were led by your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sirius sank to the floor in shock, "no, they can't be dead," he denied.

James spoke up, "they are not dead, but they are in St Mungo's, driven insane by the _cruciatus_ curse."

Sirius began to cry and James and Remus pulled him into a hug, letting his tears fall over their robes, but they didn't care one bit.

 **Read and Review please**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


End file.
